A living nightmare
by Jackdude3006
Summary: I had this odd dream and now im making Johnny live it. Rated MMMMMMMM for sex and other crap. Enjoy


**So I woke up this morning from this very fucked up dream I had. Apparently that scientific fact about sleeping on your stomach does make you have fucked up and sexy dreams. **

**Now lets get one thing straight. I do not have a sister. I have a 13 year old younger brother, and no other sibling. So I have no idea where the hell this came from.**

**Also, i just remembered most of the dream. there are some parts i wrote in and then the dream continued. Hopefully the characters don't dissapoint.**

My name is Johnny.

My older sister and I have been roommates for about two years now. She and I share a house and we have always gotten along in relative peace and harmony. Even as kids growing up, aside from the occasional brother sister spat, we had a normal sibling relationship. Now in our adult life and being roommates, it's been pretty easy to live with my sister.

In the course of these past two years I have learned the warning signs of her monthly P.M.S. I try to stay out of her way and give her little reason to get pissed at me. And believe me, I've seen my sister at her worst. Trust me when I say that you don't want her mad at you. But as hard as I try to stay on her good side, sometimes there are situations that come up that I have no control over.

For instance my sister gets real cranky if she doesn't get laid regularly. She's a real good looking woman and never has a shortage of willing men, but once in a while she'll have an off night. For what ever reason, she will come up empty handed at her favorite pick up joint. I can always tell when she has come home manless. I am usually asleep by the time she gets home but will wake up by her storming through the front door and slamming it shut with a few choice cuss words. Then she'll go to her room down the hall from mine and break out her toys to take the place of a man and fuck herself to sleep.

I was always thankful to be safe in my room when she was like this. Not that I think that she would ever try to jump my bones out of sexual frustration, but more just to stay clear of her rotten mood. I mean the thought of fucking my sister, even if she is hot, is disgusting to me. And I'm almost 100% sure she feels the same way.

Well, one night I was about to find out how wrong I was. I had totally under estimated my sisters need for cock. And not just some plastic toy, she craved real cock. So there I was, safe in my room so I thought, when she comes home again slamming doors and cussing up a storm. She was really pissed this time. Then I hear her go out to the back yard and rummage around in the tool shed for god knows what. After that I can hear her back in the house and walking down the hall. I'm praying and hoping to myself that she will just go to her room and do her usual toy ritual. But there was no one answering my prayers that night as she pounds on my door yelling,

"Wake up you little shit. Open this door right now."

Reluctant to open my bedroom door, I walk towards it knowing that if I don't open it, things will get even worse. So I put on the just woke up sleepy act and open up the door. I was totally unprepared for what I saw. There was my sister dressed like a full on slut. She had a bundle of rope in one hand and her key chain stun gun in her other hand. Before I could react *ZAP*

The next thing I know, I'm awake with my hands and feet tied to my bed posts and totally naked. Strangely, I can also notice that my cock is fully rock hard. Still groggy from the stun gun I hear her voice saying,

"Sorry little brother but I knew you would fight me on this and I need to satisfy myself one way or another. Oh, and If you're wondering about the erection that you have well, I slipped you a pill of viagra. You've been out for an hour or so and it seems to have just taken effect shortly before you woke up."

I pleaded my case saying, "Please sis, don't do this. I'm your brother. It's wrong."

"Save your breath you little shit. I'm gonna fuck your brains out and enjoy every moment of it."

"You're fucking sick. You need help bitch. You need some serious help you psychopath"

"Little brother... you have no idea just how sick I am, but you're about to find out. Let me just explain to you what's going to happen. This stun gun can be set to a mild shock or knock you out cold which you have already experienced. I now have it set on mild shock. It hurts like a son of a bitch but won't knock you out. If you disobey my commands at any time or if I feel that you are not carrying out my wishes and desires to the letter, you will receive one of these"... *ZAP* I felt a jolt of electric shock buzz through my body.

"FUCK! OUCH! You fucking bitch. That hurt." But then I had a thought as I said,

"There's only one thing wrong with your plan. If we are touching when you shock me, you'll get zapped too." I was feeling that I had her but she was one step ahead of me when she smugly said,

"Don't you think I thought of that you stupid fuck? If you don't do as I say, then I'll just get off of you and just zap. It's that simple. And that's not all. If I catch you closing your eyes you will get a zap. I want you to watch everything I do and be fully aware of what's being done to you."

"This is rape. Do you know that? Even worse, I'm your brother." I watched a twisted evil smile form on my sister's face when she said,

"Uh huh. That's exactly what it is. I'm going to rape my little brother against his will. I'm going to force you to fuck me bro. You're going to fuck the shit out of me cause if you don't, I'll zap you."

"Please sis, please. I beg you. Can't you see that I'm repulsed by the thought of you fucking me. It's disgusting."

"Well, then let's stop thinking about it and let's get to it. Might I say little brother that your not so little. That's quite a big beautiful cock you have there. If I had known your were so big I would have jumped your bones long ago. I've just got to taste such a beautiful cock. My brothers big cock. MMMM."

And with stun gun in hand, my psycho sister proceeded to devour my medically erect rod. I knew at this point that she was in full control and I could do nothing about it.

"Are you watching, are you watching your sick sex crazed sister suck your cock?... Look at me you little fuck... Watch me suck your cock you mother fucking piece of shit... mmmm... slurp... llmmmpf... slurp."

All I wanted to do was shut my eyes and block out what I was seeing. But I knew the penalty as I was forced to witness my very own sister swallow my cock like an animal. And that's what she was. She had turned into this completely other person. No longer was I with my sibling. She had snapped and become some sex crazed monster who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. And to make matters worse, I could tell that she was getting off on the fact that I was against this. She loved that she was taking me against my will, forcing me to watch my sister meticulously rape her brother. She knew that I would need the viagra to keep hard because I couldn't pitch a tent being with my sister on my own. It was all planned out. I just had to lay there and take it. She continued with her psycho babble.

"Look now little brother... I'm stroking your cock and sucking it too... how does that look?... huh?... how does it look seeing your nasty slut sister jerking you off and sucking your cock?... huh you little shit?... watch me... watch your sister use your cock like a toy."

Even though she was my sister, emotions cannot stand in the way of feelings, and what I was feeling was that my sister was a great cock sucker. Whether or not it was my sister or some repulsive old pruned granny, it felt fantastic. So good in fact that I could not suppress I low moan.

"Oh I heard that you little fuck... you know that feels good... you love this... don't you?... you love watching me suck your cock."

"No I don't. I hate this. But your sucking my cock so yes... it feels good."

"Well, if you think that feels good then wait till you feel this."

My legs were spread eagle so she had access to everything. Then she gets a pillow and puts it under my ass. Now my ass is elevated off the bed and is fully exposing my anus. Horid thoughts ran through my head at the possibilities of what she could do to my ass and how vulnerable I was to her at this moment. I was at her complete mercy. She then positioned her face and mouth right at my ass crack. Next thing I feel is her tongue making small circles around my ass ring.

"Can you feel that?... my tongue licking your asshole... your dirty nasty shit hole... huh you little fuck?... I'm gonna stuff my tongue in your ass... I'm tongue fucking your ass little bro... your sister is tongue fucking your ass... watch me little brother... watch my tongue push into your ass... see that?... see my tongue going in and out of your ass hole?... mmmm... it tastes so fucking good... I like tongue fucking my brother's ass... my brother... I'm tongue fucking my brother's ass... we have the same mom and dad... we grew up together... I'm your sister... and your sister is pushing her tongue into your ass hole... I'm fucking your ass little brother... I'm tongue fucking your ass... I'm raping you... I'm forcing you to have sex with me... I'm making you do this against your will... and I love it... I love raping my brother... I love that he dosen't want me to do it... watch me bro... watch me rape your ass hole with my tongue... watch me plunge my tongue in and out of your ass hole... watch me, you fucking piece of shit... that's what you are... a mother fucking piece of shit."

Her constant berating of me was a side of my sister that I had never seen. My sister had snaped. She had gone psycho on me.

"I love calling you that... I love talking really dirty to you... I love degrading my little brother as I rape his ass with my tongue... how do you like my filthy foul mouth?... huh little brother?... how do you like the disgusting putrid filth that is spewing from my mouth?... do you like it when I say such nasty things to you?... look into my eyes when I talk dirty to you... don't take your eyes from my face... I want you to hear and see what I'm about to say to you right now... you are a no good... mother fucking... god damn... piece of shit mother fucker... do you hear me you little fuck?... are you listening to me you fucking piece of crap?... I'm gonna stroke your cock and tongue fuck your ass at the same time... mmmm how does that feel?... how does that feel you fucking morron?... you god damn mother fucking dirt bag... how does it look having your very own sister stroke your cock and tongue out your ass hole?... don't you think it's about time you did something?... I think it's time

for you to tongue out my ass hole now you little fuck."

She took the pillow out from under my ass and put it under my head so that it was in perfect position to tongue her ass hole. Then she removed all her clothes and straddled my face so that her butt hole was right on my mouth. She pushed all her weight down on my face and smothered me with her chubby bubble butt. I could smell the strong perfume of her woman hood all up in my face. Then she pinched my nose shut with her ass cheeks, clamping down with a clinch of her butt muscles. I was breathless and soon started to mumble my muffled cries and shake my body violently as I fought for a breath of air. When she released, I drew in a deep breath of life giving oxygen. Her degrading psycho babbling commands continued as she said,

"Now start licking my ass hole little brother... come on you fucking piece of shit... tongue fuck my ass... do it you little prick... push your tongue deep into my ass... mmmm that's it... yes just like that... oh fuck... oh shit... my little brother is tonguing out his sister's ass... my brother... my own brother... I'm having my way with my own brother... that's so fucking hot... I'm doing what ever I want with my own brother... I'm treating him like shit... I'm forcing him to lick my ass and calling him dirty names... come on you piece of shit... tongue fuck my ass... fuck it... fuck it with your tongue... tongue fuck my ass hole you nasty mother fucking piece of shit... come on fuck face... eat my ass... eat it... eat out that fucken ass hole... deeper... dig out that ass mother fucker"

As much as I hated being at the mercy of my sister I was secretly starting to get into it but I would never admit that to my sister.

"I'm gonna pull my ass cheeks apart and you're gonna drill my ass fast... now make your tongue long and stiff... go on... go on you little shit... yes... I've got my ass cheeks spread nice and wide for you little brother... now start tongue fucking my ass hole... mmmm that's it... penetrate that shit hole with your tongue... faster you fucking ass hole... deeper... tongue fuck my ass... tongue fuck my ass as fast as you can... drill it... fuck it... fuck me... yes fuck me... fuck me with it... you heard me... fuck the shit out of my ass hole with your tongue god damn it... fuck me you son of a bitch... tongue fuck your sister's ass... oh god... oh shit... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum so fucking hard... drink me little brother... drink me... put your mouth on your older sister's sick cunt and drink my cum... oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... that's it... now... I'm cumming now... I'm cuuuuuuuuuming ... ahhhhhhhhh... I'm cumming in my little brother's mouth... ahhhhh yes... yes yes... come on you little fuck... drink my cum... drink every drop of your twisted slutty sister."

As I struggled to gulp down what seemed like buckets of my sister's cum, I wrestled with the reality of what was happening. As much as you think you know someone, there can be a whole other side of a person that they never reveal. It was then that I decided to try and brainwash my mind into thinking that this wasn't my sister, but some deranged sex crazed woman gone mad. This isn't my sister... isn't my sister... isn't my sister..."

Guess what little brother, your sister's going to ride that big cock of yours now."

"Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"Oh yes! And you're going to watch."

Well, so much for that idea. Her constant reminders of who she was and her relation to me would not allow for any mind deception. Plus the fact that I was being forced to watch, my only choice was acceptance.

"I'm going to face you so you can look at me... at your sister... are you watching? look bro... watch my cunt swallow your cock... watch your big cock penetrate your sister's cunt... your sister... I'm your sister... and I'm riding my little brother's cock... I've tied my little brother to his bed... I'm forcing my helpless younger brother to watch his sister fuck herself on his cock... look brother... look... it's me... it's your sister... and I'm fucking myself on your cock... this isn't a dream bro... this is really happening... your my brother and I'm your sister... and we're fucking... we're having sex... this is incest bro... incest... we're having incest... you and I are having incest... and there's nothing you can do about it... and I love that... your sister loves this... I love having incest with my little brother... I'm going to fuck myself harder on your cock... faster... I'm going to fuck the shit out of you bro... can you feel that bro?... can you feel me slam myself down as hard and fast as I can on your stiff cock?... huh you little fuck?... you little mother fucker... take that cunt on your cock you son of a bitch... take my fucking cunt on that cock."

Her cunt was contracting on my cock with each stroke and it felt fantastic. I was beginning to think my sister was casting some kind of spell on me as I fell deeper and deeper into sexual slavery. My sister was uncovering some hidden sexual desires that I never knew I had.

"Okay ... it's your turn you little shit ... thrust your hips up into me ... fuck me bro ... fuck me ... fuck my cunt ... fuck your sister's cunt you piece of shit... fuck it... go on fuck it... fuck it hard and fast... uh huh... that's it... ram it... split me open you fuck... ooooo yes... fuck me... fuck me... fuck the snot out of me... come on you piece of shit... fuck me hard... harder... aren't you mad at me?... aren't you pissed off for what I'm doing to you?... for all the degrading humiliating names I'm calling you?... come on you son of a bitch... get mad... get mad or I'll shock you... get angry with me... get pissed off... take out all your anger on me with that cock... vent out all your frustrations on me and FUCK MY CUNT GOD DAMN IT!"

"Okay you fucking bitch, you asked for it!"

Then I lost all control. I began thrusting my pelvis skyward, trying to almost go through my sister. I was crashing violently into her until our bones connected. With each thrust I nearly lifted her off the bed. As gravity took over she came plummeting back down only to be met half way be another bone crushing upward thrust. The thunder clap of our bodies connecting reverberated throughout my room and was only slightly over ridden by the sound of my sister's painful cries.

"Ahhhhh FUCK!... oh my god!... you're killing me... FUUUUUUUCK!... that's it little brother... fuck me so hard your cock goes out my mouth... put me in the hospital you fuck... do damage to me... come on you fucking piece of shit... make it hurt... come on... FUUUUUUCK MEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh god sis... I can't take anymore... I'm gonna cum... I'm about to burst!"

"Do it little brother... explode your cock deep inside me... spew your load of cum deep inside my horny thirsty cunt... pull the trigger on that shot gun and blast my womb with your dirty D.N.A... do it little brother... CUM... cum inside your sister.. CUM NOW!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH... Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit... I'm cuuuuuuuumming... AHHHHHHHH... Fuuuuk"

I thrust my hips one last time and popped my load of spunk deep into the depths of my sister's innards. Holding my hips skyward, I felt the last of my load erupt from my cock. If my sister wasn't using any form of birth control, there was no way in hell she could escape getting pregnant with that massive load. As I felt the last of my orgasm run it's course, I heard her cry,

"Oh god... oh shit... I'm cumming again... I'm cumming on your fucking cock... here I cum little brother... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!... Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... Fuuuuuuuuuuck... I'm Cumiiiiiing!"

I felt her pussy muscles clamp down on my cock like a vise and her body convulsed and twisted into an unnatural shape. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled with an orgasm that rocked her body like a massive tidal wave. She looked like someone possessed by the devil, just like in "The Exorcist". Slowly her body spasms subsided and her eyes came back into focus and she said,

"Oh my god little brother. That was the most massive orgasm I've ever had. When you blew your load into me, the realization of the most ultimate sin we just committed over loaded my senses beyond control. It was too much for me to take and I've never cum so hard in my life."

"So is that it? Are we done? Will you please untie me now?"

"Oh no little brother. I want more. There's one more hole you have to fill. One more itch I need you to scratch. I want you to fuck my ass now. I want your big hard cock in my ass."

"Oh god no... I beg you sis... please don't do this anymore... please I beg you."

"If you do this one last thing for me bro, I'll set you free. But you're not going anywhere until you fuck my ass."

"Oh my god you're sick... you've lost it bitch... how can you live with yourself after this?... okay fine... if it will get me free, I'll fuck your ass... let's just get this over with."

"Okay, only we have to make a few changes. I want you to fuck my ass

like a dog. I want you to hover over me while you bang my ass. Remember little brother, I won't hesitate to zap you. I'm going to loosen up the ropes and give you some slack so you can turn around and fuck me from behind. Try anything funny and I'll just zap you. You understand me you little fuck?"

"Yes yes... I understand... I won't try anything."

So she adjusted my ropes one at a time until I had just enough freedom to get behind her. Then she took my cock in her mouth and left it coated thick with her saliva. Next she spat on her hand and rubbed it all over her anus.

**And that is when i woke up. My mom shook me awake since we had a job to go to. Weird as hell, but hope ya liked.**

**(if you did like, i have others. My mind is very fucked up)**


End file.
